Bunny Love
by TetsumiNigou
Summary: Chung,Aisha,Rena and Raven had just been assign to be bodyguards by Lento!What will happen at this mystery mansion?Will they find love and new friends?Along wiht new emneies?Ah,so many questions!Well,want to know?Find out
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys and welcome to my first ever Elsword fic!I don't own Elsoword,the game respectfully belongs to Kill3rCombo and KoG and please go easy on me because there may be some grammar mistakes that I might had overview!

* * *

Job Classes:

Elsword-Rune Slayer

Eve-Code Nemesis

Chung-Deadly Chaser

Aisha-Elemental Master

Rena-Night Watcher

Raven-Blade Master

* * *

-In Velder's Army campground-

A girl with purple-hair sits on a rock and continue to read on with her magic book,Aisha the Elemental Master,was one of the greatest hero's on Elrios,Aisha's great compainons,furthermore,was like her own family,there was Raven,a quiet and calm guy,but is fierce in battles,Rena a kind cheerful elf who could brighten anyone gloomy days,and Chung,Chung was the prince in line to Hamel but his father was driven mad and he is now here,to try to save his father from his corruption.

"Aisha!There you are,I've been looking for you!"Rena said while trying to cath her breath,

"What's wrong Rena?Lento want us again?"Rena nodded while Aisha sighed,being a hero is tough work,especially when you have Lento there to tell you what your very next quest is after resting for 5 minutes.

-Time Skip-

"I'm sorry for calling you all up again after just finishing your quest but this one isn't very complicated as the other ones but we need extra soilders just in case."Lento began his speech as Raven,Chung,Rena,and Aisha sat down to hear what their next job is,"Likewise,you all are used to fighting the glitter monsters and such so I decided to assign you four to a simple one,all you have to do:be bodyguards,your loctation is Elder Villa at FallenWarriors Mansion,before any questions,FallenWariors was just a group of retired warriors that onced saved Elrios for crisis,but they are now are passed away,i've been hearing that someone is living there and one of their *ahem* maids called us for pretection since the mansion was almost burnt to crisp if it wasn't for a worker there to stop it before it caught on to anything."Lento sighed at his long speech and soon dismissed them.

-Outside campground-

"So we have to bodyguards this time?No fighting?No kicking Glitter butts?",Chung pouted playfully,"Nah,if we were assigned to be bodyguards that means the person who we are guarding is in that means we still fight,but not a whole lot of fighting,right Raven?"Aisha looked at Raven who nodded his head silently.

"Boo,I thought you were on my side Raven!"Chung once again,pouted playfully,"Hey it's not my fault I'm logical to say that."Aisha shrugged it off.

"Well we have to leave in a few minutes to our location so it's best if we get ready."Rena smiled as she started loading up stuff with the help of Raven.

"Fine~"Aisha and Chung both said in in the end,they still had a pretty good laugh before their job,exclude Raven please,he gave out a very small smile that they tought he didn't really care...

-Somewhere on their journey-

"I wonder what the person who we are guarding is gonna be like.."Chung tried to start a converstation since he was bored,"Rude?Mean?Snob?"Chung continued on and on with very much like,rude words."Hey!We're not sure if they are nice or not..we just have to find out once we get there you know?"Aisha smacked Chung on the back lightly,"Fine,fine..But i'm not gonna stay around if they say I'm a girl or pikachu and those other stuff..."Chung pouted and earned a little chuckle for Aisha and Rena,Raven continued sleeping.

-Outside the Mansion at the gates-

"Woah,this place is so huge~!"Rena threw her arms in the air with excitement,"Oh hello,you must be the new bodyguards i've been hearing about,please come inside,we have your rooms ready."one of the maids,who claimed her name was Tetsumi-showed them around the FallenWarriors Mansion and their rooms,"Please make yourself at home."before Tetsumi was about to leave Raven asked her a question,"Hey,you didn't tell where the person who were were to bodyguard is at or even some info,are you hiding something?"Raven gave her his infamous glare that no one,not even Lento,could say no or even disobey,Tetsumi just stared with her dark sunny-colored eyes,"You must be Raven,you do know giving a lady a glare is very rude,and my masters,the one who your are to guard,told me to tell you to meet them at the room on the 4th floor on the 3rd room to the right."and walked away,Aisha,Chung,Rena and even Raven was surprised that a normal girl could just waltz away just like that without even flinching,or even showing a hint of fear.

"So...do we go or not?"Rena asked,they nodded and began to walk to the 4th floor to the 3rd room on the right just like the maid had instructed.

They arrived at a door,a ver huge looked at each other and then looked at Chung,as if ready to give him as an sacrifice and they earend a pouted from Chung but then sighed in defeat...

Chung opened the door and the next thing he knew,his face was covered with vanilla cream,"HEY WHO DID THAT!?",they heard someone snicker in the room,"HEY!IT WASN'T FUNNY!SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!"Chung ready his 2 silver guns inside the room,the snicker stopped.

"WHO YA CALLING A COWARD!?"and,again,the next thing the could remember was a fireball being thrown at them."W-wha?"before they fainted they say a boy around Aisha and Chung age come out behind the royal sofa,they saw a glimpse of his red-hair and bunny ears,wait...bunny ears?

* * *

Hi guys!I hoped you like my story . I've decided after many hours and the help of my friends who play Elsword,the pairings will be:

ElswordxEve

ChungxAisha

RavenxRena

See you in the next chapter of "Bunny Love!"

P.S

Sorry if it's cheesy,i'll try to do better next time :) and *ahem*cutelittleeve*ahem* will come out in the next chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again,and thank you so much for waiting for the next chapter of "Bunny Love" :D

* * *

-Somewhere-

"Mmnn..."Aisha groaned as she started to wake up from her deep slumber,"W-where am I?Chung?Rena?Raven?Anyone...?".But it was total darkness,she couldn't see a thing,"Anyone!?",Aisha cried once again for help."OOOWWW!MY EAR!",a familiar voice shouted back at Aisha.

"C-chung?",Aisha called into the darkness,

"Yea,Rena and Raven are next to me."Chung replied with a hint of anger and annoyance,

"So..you guys know where we are?"Rena looked around,

"No,but..whoever did this should show themselves."Raven sat there with a monotone voice,"Ohh~I see you're all awake now huh?"the voice chuckled,"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO US!?","OW!MY EAR!AND I WAS ABOUT TO ANSWER THEM!"the voice yelled back in anger,"Fine, tell us where we are."

"Fine fine miss grapehead,you're all in our you guys are just tighed up,no biggie.","Yea?Then were you the one that threw the vanilla cream at my face?","Yea,now let me open the curtains..I can't see you all very well."just the like the voice said he/she opened the curtains,the El Heros squinted their eyes to adjust to the light by the curtains,the saw a boy,red-haired with matching ruby eyes,and...wait..why does he look so familiar?Bunny ears...?

"Um,why a guy like you,is wearing bunny ears?"Chung asked while trying not to laugh at the sight,"Eh?What do you mean Pikachu?You have ears on your head to right?Besides your other companions is a elf,human,and half robot right?"the boy began to walk towards the group,"Wait-who are you calling pikachu?Yea,Rena's a elf and Raven has his you know what,but why call me and Aisha humans when your a human to right?"Chung,looked straight at the boys eyes,"Easy,i'm only part human so I don't classify myself and the name' Elsword."Elsword held out his hand,

"You do know that we're tied up and can't shake hands right?"Aisha rolled her eyes from Elsword stupidity,how thoughtful,her first impression is his stupidity.

"Sorry,but I can't let you go 'cause Eve won't let me."Elsword pulled back his hands and walked back towards the window.

The group was curious,who was this Eve?Why on Elrios is a boy wearing bunny ears?Why did he say he wasn't humans?What will this Eve and Elsword do to them?Aisha sighsed and began to ask Elsword,

"Hey,who is this Eve you mentioned?"Aisha asked with a serious face,Elsword just chuckled,"Hey,you guys already know that you came here to bodyguard right?Well,the person who you were supposed to be protecting is me and Eve!",Elsword smiled and Chung yelled,"NOOO! I DON'T WANT TO GUARD A PERSON WHO CALLED ME PIKACHU WHO THROW A VANILLA CREAM ON MY FACE! "HEY, IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR CALLING ME A COWARD! Eslword yelled. "BUT YOUR THE ONE WHO THROW CREAM ON MY FACE FIRST!"Exclaimed Chung. "QUIET!",Rena yelled ferociously,she couldn't hear herself think,Elsword and Chung quilted down,"Is she always like this pikachu?","Sometimes when she's angry-wha-Hey stop calling me pikachu!".The yell didn't go by Rena,she gave them a smile with a dark aura,they quited down but still shot daggers at each other with their eyes.. Aisha and Raven sighed at the childish site.

The door opened revealing a beautiful girl silver locks of hair running down to half of her back."Oh Els-...What are you doing to them?"the girl rasied an brow.

"Oh Eve!It's ok i'm not doing anything to them,they're just our new bodyguards!"Elsword ran to the girl named "Eve" and she just sighed.

"Elsword..did you tell them about "that" yet,have you?"Eve gave Elsword a serious face,causing the hero's to give them a stare,"Oh I did.",Elsword starched his back and gave a sheepish smile.

"Um...tell us about what?"Rena asked

"That we're not human and why we don't classify ourselves as humans and such."Elsword stopped glaring daggers and his face turned into a serious one.

"Oh well,can you yell us?We already know you're not human but why do you two not classify yourselfs as one?"the four bodyguards said in unison,

"Well,it happened when..."

* * *

Okay,cliff hanger just for now so expect the next chapter of Bunny Love!

and I want to give a big thank you to Elesia who was the first to review for my story!

Thank you Elesia! -hugs Elesia- ^w^


	3. Chapter 3

Kid Elsword as Magic Knight and kid Eve as Code:Exotic :) (and ? is in the story to!w)

* * *

"Hey Eve!Let's go to that forest with the weird light!"a little redhead ran as he called the silverette who was repairing her drones,"Elsword,can't you see that I am busy fixing Moby and Remy after you poured water all over them?"Eve gave him a glare which he kindly replied her glare back with a goofy smile,

"Aw,come on Eve~You know you want to go~Besides,it'd be boring if I come alone!~",

"No."was all Eve's answer to the redhead who pouted,"Eve?",

"No.",

"Pwease?",

"NO.",

"PLEEAASSEEE!"Elsword shouted in Eve's ear

Eve sighed in defeat and nodded to come along,Elsword grabbed Eve's hand and left to the forest...Eve thought Elsword was being a idiot going crazy just because of a bright rock.

-At the forest-

As Eve and Elsword were walking along on the beautiful sunny forest,Elsword escorted Eve and soon found their way to a giant tree in front of them.

"Look Eve!Isn't it amazing?"Elsword pointed at the glowing rock,"We should come her more often instead of being cooped up in that old shaggy place you know?"Elsword nodded in awe,Elsword once again smiled happily.

''Hey,maybe if we touch the rock we could get super powers or something!",Elsword said as he dragged Eve and himself closer to the rock

"Elsword,stop dragging me around and I don't think we should touch it,it could be dangerous."Eve scolded as she was beginning to get annoyed,

To late,Elsword had already touched the rock,"Hm?"was all his reply before the light suddenly grew even brighter,causing them to lose the ability to see

-Around a few minutes later-

"Hmm...h-huh?"Elsword woke up with his head burning like a wildfire,"Hey Eve,you ok?"Elsword asked to his friend who was waking up.

"No,it seems my head have lose function after the light Elsword,"Eve began,

"Yea?"Elsword asked,urging Eve to go on,

"Why are you wearing those ridiculous rabbit ears?"Eve stared at his head,which Elsword patted on to see what Eve means by that,ears.B-U-N-N-Y E-A-R-S...

With total shock Eve and Elsword couldn't belive that they,just random(okay not really random)kids were walking down the forest and now they have fricking Ears.

Elsword raised his hand for some reason and a small fire came out of his hand and...a sword?

"I got super powers...and thus to get it I have to wear these fricken ears?"Elsword asked,"Maybe,and it seems I have lost my emotions...and I'm able to access these heavy machine weapons with this thing."Eve pointed at a screen that floated around infront of her,and with a swift of her hand,it was gone.

"Cool and not cool...it's cool we got super powers but..what out the villagers think when they see us with these powers and ears?''Elsword looked at the sword,fire,Eve,and Eve's newly heavy machine wepons one at a time with concern.

"I don't know either Elsword."Eve heaved out a sigh,"But we should travel around to see if we can find somewhere where they can accept us."

Elsword gave a gloomy face but nodded in agreement...

-Back at the Village-

"Oh my El,look at those disgusting things..."a villager said to the other villagers while they nodded in agreement

''Momma,what are those things on their heads?"A child pointed at them,but the mother quickly grabbed her child away from Elsword and Eve and said,"Honey,don't look at them,you'll get hurt."and qucikly ran away,

"...Ugh dam it..this is starting to get annoying.."Elsword gave a irritated look as the villagers whispered to eachother,"-sighs-Then lets just go back home and leave Ruben."Eve said,Elsword nodded and continued on their way to home,no,used,to be their quickly left after the dawn of sunrise..

* * *

-9 months later-

"Get out of here you cursed children!"a villager yelled

"Go away and rot in the underworld!"more villagers yelled,screamed,and threw rocks at the two children who were running away from the people.

A red-haired boy threw fireballs at the boundary of the plain that separated the villa from the forest,stopping the villagers from their rampage,the redhaired boy along with a girl and 2 small drones following her quickly ran away deep into the forest...

-Hours later(Midnight)-

"Ugh,those people were even worse then Bethma..."the redhead,Elsword sat down on a stump and started to tend his wound

"I quite agree Elsword,but still...Maybe just maybe."Eve sighed,"No Eve,it's impossible."Elsword gave her a blank stare.

"We'll see,after what we've been through,maybe the Lady of El can give us some hope..."Eve stared out into the starry sky.

''Hmph, cause you said so Eve,but if the next villa attacks us...I'm attacking with no holding back like I don't care if they say i'm a monster after what happened...

* * *

(PART 1 OF FLASHBACK)


End file.
